1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adapters for connecting chimney caps, spark arresters, flue extensions, and other chimney extension members to existing chimney tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, chimney extensions are made to substantially conform to the shape of the chimney liner or chimney tile so that they may be attached directly thereto. In that, even with substantial conformity, chimney tile may be of slightly different exterior dimensions, and in that it is highly desirable that the chimney extension be securely fastened to the liner or tile, efforts have been made to achieve this end. Typical of these inventions is the chimney liner extension of L. H. Munyon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,178. Munyon provides an extension which is provided with a slip joint and an adjustable clamp for pulling the walls of the extension member together or forcing them apart for tight frictional engagement with the walls of the liner.
Neither the Munyon invention nor any other device is known which adapts a chimney extension member to a liner or tile having substantially different shapes or sizes.